detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 49: Kimi e no Uso
Anterior Ending--------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Kimi e no Uso es el cuadragésimo noveno ending de la serie que comienza en el episodio 763 y acaba en el episodio 803. Sinopsis thumb|left|La pantalla se rompe mostrando a Conan y a Shinichi El ending comienza con Ran Mouri mirando por la ventana de un restaurante mientras espera por la noche a Shinichi Kudo, mientras la cámara se acerca lentamente a Ran hasta que se difumina la imagen a negro y vemos a Shinichi tapándose la cara en un fondo azul junto a un engranaje que da vueltas; acto seguido la imagen nos acerca a la cara de Shinichi donde podemos verle triste pero rápidamente se ve a Conan Edogawa con los cristales de las gafas brillantes que impiden ver sus ojos en una habitación oscura iluminada solamente en donde él se encuentra. La pantalla hace un efecto de romperse y vemos cuatro imágenes iguales a la anterior de Conan y una quinta imagen donde se ve a Shinichi muy preocupado. thumb|Ran empieza a llorar y se tapa los oídos ya que no quiere saber lo que dice Conan Tras esto se ven imágenes del episodio que ha terminado; tras esto vemos 3 imágenes seguidas de Conan dándose la vuelta ya que parece que alguien le llamada pero la secuencia se interrumpe mostrando a Shinichi en un campo abierto donde parece que está gritando. Shinichi desaparece y en su lugar se ve a Conan, la imagen nos lleva de nuevo con Ran que se gira ilusionada pero encuentra a Conan con los cristales de las gafas naranjas explicando que Shinichi no vendrá y Ran se tapa los oídos mientras llora; finalmente el ending acaba con Conan en la extraña habitación alzando la vista y viéndose una imagen de Ran y Shinichi a cada lado suyo. Vídeo thumb|left|300px Letra |-|Original = Ato dorekurai kono mama de ii? Kizukanai furi wo shita Itsuka kowarete shimau mono nara Soremo hitotsu no kekka to Boku ha boku no mama irareru darouka Kimi dakega inai sekai de Ima kara uso wo tsukuyo Tatta ichido no kimi he no uso "Matte inakute iiyo" Kokoro nimo nai yasashiku mo nai wakatterunoni |-|Inglés = How much longer can this façade hold? I've been trying to ignore it for so long But if it's going to fall apart someday Then I'll just have to accept the inevitable Though I wonder if I'll be the same In a world without you... It's time for me to tell a lie My one and only lie to you "You can stop waiting for me!" Even though I know just how cruel those empty words will be... |-|Español = ¿Por cuánto más podré estar así? Hice que no me daba cuenta Pero si es algo que algún día se romperá Tal vez ese sea un resultado ¿Podré seguir siendo yo mismo En un mundo donde tú no estás? Ahora te diré una mentira Por única vez una mentira para ti "No puedes dejar de esperarme" Aunque sé que no es lo que deseo desde el corazón ni que tampoco estoy siendo gentil Curiosidades *Este ending está basado en el episodio #193 . *La parte de la letra que está entre comillas es la frase que dice Conan a Ran. Imágenes Portada ending 49.png|Portada del CD Contraportada ending 49.png|Contraportada del CD Portada edición limitada ending 49.png|Portada edición especial del CD Contraportada edición limitada ending 49.png|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings